Payback
by monedameow
Summary: Of old and unknown photos... and Kyouya's payback time...


I really shouldn't be doing this as I'm at work... but this idea had me awake in the form of a plot-cat... rubbing on me until I had to pay atention and pet her... so... this is it. It's not as WAFF as my other fics, and came out as a OCCness filled one... but hope you like it still.

Sorry about any mistakes in advance. Is un-beated so, any grammar and spelling corrections, please PM me.

Disclaimer: Ouran is not mine, it belongs to Bisco Hatori-sama and associates. But I love to borrow her characters and dream Mori is mine (sighs)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Soooooooo... Senpai... You were saying...?

- You will have your debt cut in half...

- Sorry, senpai.- The girl interrupted him.- I couldn't hear you. I got distracted for a moment.

- Don't push me, Haruhi.

- Am I doing it, senpai? And I thought we were having a little, nice and cozy chat.

It was just impossible.

That was not supposed to ever happen.

The boy was rendered powerless in a second.

The great, almighty and cunning Ootori Kyouya, was defeated with a single blow.

- Your debt has been cleared.

- I'm glad we talked! And don't worry, Kyouya-senpai, I will keep on coming to the Club, not because I HAVE to, but because I want to. But now you'll be able to plan some days without me when I need to study to keep my grades and my scholarsip. And I know you'll do it just perfectly.- she smiled sweetly at him.

She turned around to leave the Thid Music Room where they were alone. Kyouya hated himself for asking and hated her for making him ask before she opened the door.

- Haruhi. What about the pictures?

- I'll make sure to keep them safe, senpai.

- But...

- Come on, senpai. You know better than anyone how blackmail works. I'm keeping them with me along with several others I have in different secure places. Just for protection. And I have the source of them all. Don't worry all are safe and where you will never be able to destroy them.

- Several... Others... Source...

Haruhi felt the same mischevious feeling she had been having everytime she thought of her scheme although it was so unlike her and more like the Futago's way. A smile crept up her lips and she got closer to the table where the boy was seated.

- Aw, senpai. You really are so cute sometimes.- She leaned forward and planted a kiss on the raven-haired boy's lips before leaving the room without turning back.- See you tomorrow, Kyouya-senpai!

Kyouya took a moment to regain his senses and be able to understand the girl's actions. He slided his glasses up the bridge of his nose, unable to wipe entirely the darn smile that tried to broke his calmed expresion. He already knew the source, but he knew as well that everything was on Haruhi's hands now.

- I will take my payback for this Fuyumi-neechan, and we'll see who laughs at the end.

Haruhi had just showed him an unknown side of her that, if was to be there always when mistreated or stressed, would definitely make his life much more interesting and profitable in many ways different than money. And, as Yoshio had already stated, he could have her as his wife if he really wanted to. He was sure Ranka will be more than happy to give her to him than to any other of the Hosts (except maybe for Mori, but this was not the time to travel there). And if he ever got to defeat all the other scums he knew were behind her as well, she was going to be his forever. His resolution failed for a moment thinking of she would ever want to be his, and then remembered the kiss... The darn smile find its way to his lips without him even knowing. Everyone was head over heels for her in the Club, but he was leading in that competition... Oh, yes! He was already the front runner without even knowing... The game had just started.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Flashback

- Fuyumi-oneesan, this is Fujioka Haruhi, one of the members of my Club. She came for help with Arts and you excelled in it while at Ouran. She is a scholarship student so I'm sorry to ask in one of your rare visits, but, could you help her? She needs to keep her grades up to mantain her scholarship.

- My pleasure. Nice to meet...- She was all to alike to Tamaki with the roses and the flair and the theatrics. And then she stopped.- Ne... Kyouya-san... Why is this girl wearing the male uniform?

- Don't mind that now.

- Kyouya-san, sometimes you are just rude and cold. And you'll have to payback some day. Come on Haruhi.- She said droping the honorific.- I'll get you some good clothes to wear. I just can't see you wearing that and you'll need some proper clothes to work with Arts.

That simple exchange led to Haruhi and Fuyumi to become closer, albeit not the best friends. Fuyumi was too similar to Tamaki for Haruhi to feel entirely comfortable around her, and she wanted to have dressed as a high class girl all the time although she accepted not to buy her any clothes... Even if that meant to wear her old ones and have tto keep them or see a broken-hearted Fuyumi. But she was somehow calmer and wiser as an adult than Tamaki could ever be so she felt safer to be around her as well.

And then it happened.

She was invited to her old room which Yoshio was still unable to clean per Kyouya's request. She was able to see Fuyumi's old things. She was able to see Fuyumi's old sketch books. She was able to see Fuyumi's old achievements. She was able to see... her old photo albums...

- Ne... Haruhi... Have you seen Kyouya's old photos? I think I have some interesting ones from when she was a baby and a little boy. I bet he doesn't even remember some of them... And he doesn't knows some of them exist- she said with a wicked smile.- Care to see him in diapers and dressed as a girl?

Haruhi smiled when she saw some the pictures. She was sure Kyouya would never let anyone know someone had this pictured of him. Fuyumi mut have had a hard time trying to spend some time alone with her beloved baby brother to be able to do so many things to him and to take those pictures... What would Kyouya-senpai think if he knew they existed? And, wouldn't it be nice if they were up on auction? She felt a little bit devilish.

End of Flashback

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was it. Maybe not the best of the fics but I had to take it out of my system. I know Haruhi is WAY OCC... but after spending so much time with the Futago something had to rub on her, right? And to all of you, I apologize, the Mori reference just had to be there as I am deeply and eternally in love with him and feel guilty about writing about someone else XD. Sorry for the rant and thank you for reading. Reviews are welcome but mostly hope you like it. Nina out.


End file.
